She Talks To Angels
by Shadow Goat Alice
Summary: THTJB - Daniel was only looking for a coffee.


She Talks To Angels

To see the way that light attaches to a girl

Checking his watch, Daniel Jackson, adjusted the strap of his brown leather messenger bag, then shoved his hands in his pockets. The bag had been his fathers and was well-traveled as the scuffing and wear marks showed, just like his father had been. Daniel hurried down the sidewalk the early morning chill put a hop in his step; he really wanted to get a coffee before he caught the bus. He could grab one on campus, but he preferred the spicy Ethiopian dark roast sold at Jaffa Java to any on campus. When Daniel reached the old brick storefront a half a block away, he grabbed the door handle, holding it open so a couple could step outside.

He nodded politely at their thanks then, stepped inside. There was a trendy pop song playing, not that Daniel was all that familiar with popular music, but he had heard it playing in here many times. The tune was catchy, and he thought the name might be Long December. Daniel pulled his wallet out of his back pocket, carefully navigating the busy room, his attention already on the handwritten chalkboard sign overhead. He silently read the list of fresh pastries, from over his glasses. He was in little doubt, Jack O'Neill would have something to say about him buying "artsy fluff," when Hayley had been dropping off doughnuts when he was leaving.

"Hey there, Daniel," a familiar voice said, drawing his attention.

Daniel smiled as Jean Miller, "Jeanie" to her friends, moved past him with a large box in hand. Daniel stepped forward, intent on taking the box from the petite blond, just as she set it on the counter. The tardiness of his actions brought color to his cheeks. The brilliant physicist leaned one elbow against the bar, a winsome smile appearing on her friendly face that instantly soothed his embarrassment.

"Where are you off to today, Daniel?" she asked.

"A lecture on Egyptian history." He was actually very excited about this particular lecture Professor Kasuf Amunet was a leading expert on Egyptian history and culture.

"Really?" Jeanie asked, obviously interested.

"Yeah." Daniel would expect no less, Jeanie Miller may be a brilliant physicist, but her husband was a well-known virologist. They had spent a great deal of time in Africa with his work for the CDC and Doctors Without Borders. Jeanie still worked in her field, and her husband headed up the research department at the CU School of Medicine just north of Denver. They had returned to the states a few years ago when Jeanie became pregnant with their daughter. This coffee shop was a hobby more than anything— a place to display her treasures collected on her travels through Africa with her husband. One of which was the fantastic coffee she had found there.

"What can I do you for?" a masculine voice asked, drawing Daniels attention from his friend. Daniel nodded at the man who leaned against the counter; dreadlocks pulled back from his face and a twinkle in his hazel eyes.

Laying a hand on his shoulder, Jeanie said, "I'll see you later." She grabbed the box she had left on the counter and disappeared in the back. He turned his attention back to the man waiting behind the counter.

"Good morning, Ronon," Daniel said, brows knitting together, he glanced back up at the sign overhead.

"S'up, Bro?" the giant Samoan asked, with a lift of his chin.

"A large Ethiopian dark roast, " Daniel said, finishing as he opened his wallet. "And an orange and chocolate scone, please." Ronon Dex was a slap you on the back kind of guy, and Daniel was always happiest when Ronon and his meaty hands were in front of him, not behind.

"You back there, Sha?" Ronon questioned, holding Daniel's gaze.

"Yeah, I am here," a muffled voice replied.

"A Groot E Dark," the barista said, using the Afrikaans word for large as he glanced over his shoulder. That was something else Jeanie Miller brought back from her travels: her coffee sizes were listed not only in English but in Afrikaans as well.

"Got it," an accented feminine voice replied.

Daniel's attention followed the voice, landing on the back side of a narrow set of shoulders and a head of dark waves pulled up in a ponytail as the girl stood.

"Trainee," Dex explained.

Daniel nodded, his attention returning to her just as she turned away. She was already busy preparing his coffee, but what held his curiosity was the accent. It was a mixture of many different places.

Xx

Sha're Amunet quickly poured the coffee. Her new coworker said they sold enough of this particular brew to keep two pots on at all times in the morning. Sha're personally wasn't a coffee drinker, but she loved the smell. Though she was not so sure she could smell the spice like Ronon claimed he could, or Sha're could just take his comment for what it was, she supposed. It only took her two minutes of her first hour on the floor yesterday to see Ronon Dex flirted prodigiously. He was nondiscriminatory: he got every woman he saw young and old.

She may have been born in a foreign country, but some languages were universal, and some men were just naughty.

Sha're reached for a cover, pressing it on the top of the cup as she turned, taking the cup sleeve, Ronon offered to her. She knew the slight lifting of his brows was because she had forgotten to slip the sleeve on the cup before pouring. She gave Ronon a big cheeky smile just because she could.

Turning Sha're put the drink on the counter. "Here you go, " She said, her brown eyes lifted to meet a set of startling blue ones.

For half a second, Sha're said nothing as she looked into those unblinking eyes. His cheeks grew red, and again, Sha're couldn't seem to talk, unsure what was happening.

"Here you go, DJ," Ronon said, handing the man a small paper bag.

The sound of Ronon's voice brought Sha're back to the present. Her attention drifted curiously over the handsome, bespectacled face, before her, a slow smile lifting the edges of her lips. She wasn't so sure a man had ever looked at her like she was quite so perplexing, she wanted to say, "me Sha're, you boy,"

xxx

She smiled at him, and Daniel had to fight the need to tug on his collar. She was stunning, but he got the very distinct impression she was found his discomfort very entertaining. Still, all thought of her accent was gone, all he could do was stare even though he knew, Ronon had handed him his scone.

"Is that everything," she asked, looking at him curiously.

"Um," he stammered, brows knitting together, "um.." A voice in his head told him to slow down and take a breath. Daniel paused and peered at her nametag. "Sha're, " he said, his cheeks reddened even more.

Her pretty smile grew bigger, revealing the hint of white teeth behind it. "That's right. Most people pronounce it Share and accompany it with a strange look," she said with a smile. "I've thought about breaking out in a chorus of "I've Got You, Babe." Her eyes twinkled more.

Resisting the urge to laugh outright at the bemused expression on his face and the puckering of his brow, she thought momentarily about breaking out in song just to see if she could turn his face a shade or two redder but didn't. She simply handed him his coffee instead, watching as he promptly turned and walked away.

Watching as he stepped out the door, Sha're exclaimed, "oh, wait, he didn't pay."

"I believe you scared him off, little sister, but don't worry, he'll be back," Ronon said with a shrug. "Now, let's hear it?"

"Hear what?" Sha're asked, confused.

Dex just nodded his head. "I'll be Cher, and you can be Sonny," he offered, a serious expression on his face.

Sha're couldn't seem to form a reply for this bit of ridiculousness.

"I'm serious, I sound just like her," he added.

Sha're just shook her head and moved back to the cupboard she'd been stocking, a smile on his her face.

Thanks for reading my lovelies!


End file.
